(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to shredder having a delaying and halting device using a spindle, a roller and a gear axis, and being capable of overcoming drawbacks as short-circuits and malfunctions of prior electronic delaying devices, thereby lengthening lifespan of the shredder.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Common delaying devices of shredders usually adopt electronic components such as printed circuit boards, sensors and the like. However, these electronic delaying devices frequently result in malfunctions in the shredders due to humidity or poor contacts.